


Opportunity Of A Lifetime:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Summer Fun Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Attraction, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Death, Developing Relationship, Divorce, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, First Meeting, Friendship, Gay, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Pizza, Pizza Place/Pizzeria, Pre-Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sons, Talking, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10308770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny "Danno" Williams, A Single Father, Pizzeria Owner, thought he was down on his luck, But, When he spent a day at the beach, He met the most amazing man on Earth, Security Expert, & Head, Commander Steve McGarrett, Do they have a connection?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series, Read this & enjoy!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny "Danno" Williams, A Single Father, Pizzeria Owner, thought he was down on his luck, But, When he spent a day at the beach, He met the most amazing man on Earth, Security Expert, & Head, Commander Steve McGarrett, Do they have a connection?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series, Read this & enjoy!!!*

 

It was rare that Danny "Danno" Williams had a day to himself without his children, Grace Williams, & Charles "Charlie" William Edwards around, He was lucky to have babysitters, & nannies around to help him. But, He was lucky to have Kono Kalakaua, who babysits whenever she can, & Also works for **_Five-O Security Firm Agency_** , which is a taskforce, that specializes in helping HPD, when they need it. Ever since, he lost Rachel, His Ex-Wife, & her husband, Stan, in a car accident, He thought it was over, But he had his kids to look after, So, He quit HPD, so they wouldn't worry, & he just opened a new pizzeria, & it has been a great hit.

 

He was laying back on a blanket, & was people watching, It was beautiful day, & he wasn't gonna waste it inside, so he went to the beach, while Grace & Charlie were spending time with friends. The Loudmouth Blond made sure that he was aware of his surroundings, & then he relaxed, as he was enjoying his day off. Something caught his eye, & his mouth dried at the sight. He was staring at a Greek God, who was coming out of the water, & toweling himself off. Danny sighed, & headed to the bar.

 

The Greek God, Steve McGarrett, He was enjoying his time off too, He knew that his life was good, but something was missing, He hasn't found it, since he left the Navy, & entered the reserves. Someone to love, & spend the rest of his life with. He hasn't found _the one_ , But he won't give up, as long as he is breathing. As he was toweling off, He saw the most beautiful man at the bar. He was glad that DADT was repealed, & he could live the rest of his life, the way he wants.

 

Their eyes connect, & Steve felt shy all of a sudden, He took a deep breath, & gathered up his courage. The Security Head & Expert went up to the bar, & took the bull by the horns, & introduced himself to the handsome blond. "Hi, I am Steve McGarrett, I was wondering if I could join you, & buy you a drink ?", Danny smiled, & said, "I am Danny Williams, & I was hoping that you would ask", & he indicated that he should take a seat. Steve smiled, cause he was glad that he took the chance. They spent time talking, & getting to know the other.

 

When it was time to go, Both Men hated for it to end, Cause they were having so much fun, Steve couldn't remember the last time that he laughed so hard. The Security Expert asked, "If we take this slow, Can I see you again, Maybe we can go out on a date ?", The Blond said with a smile, "Sure, I would love that", They shared a kiss, & it was electric, Then, They went on their separate ways. Steve thought to himself, **"This ** _was_** a opportunity of a lifetime"** , as he was driving home in his blue silverado truck.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
